Human growth Hormone (hGH) and agonist variants thereof are members of a family of recombinant proteins, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,021 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,352. Their recombinant production and methods of use are detailed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,342,832, 4,601,980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,830; U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,199; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,745. Human growth hormone participates in various aspects of the regulation of normal human growth and development. Through interaction with its receptors, this 22 kDa pituitary hormone modulates a multitude of biological effects, such as linear growth (somatogenesis), lactation, activation of macrophages, and insulin-like and diabetogenic effects. Chawla, Annu. Rev. Med., 34: 519 (1983); Edwards et al., Science, 239: 769 (1988); Isaksson et al., Annu. Rev. Physiol., 47: 483 (1985); Thorner and Vance, J. Clin. Invest., 82: 745 (1988); Hughes and Friesen, Annu. Rev. Physiol., 47: 469 (1985).
The administration of glycosylated and non-glycosylated peptides for engendering a particular physiological response is well known in the medicinal arts. Both purified and recombinant hGH have been used for treating conditions and diseases due to hGH deficiency, e.g., dwarfism in children. A principal factor that has limited the use of therapeutic peptides is the immunogenic nature of most peptides. In a patient, an immunogenic response to an administered peptide can neutralize the peptide and/or lead to the development of an allergic response in the patient. Other deficiencies of therapeutic glycopeptides include suboptimal potency and rapid clearance rates. The problems inherent in peptide therapeutics are recognized in the art, and various methods of eliminating the problems have been investigated. For example, to provide soluble peptide therapeutics, synthetic polymers have been attached to the peptide backbone.
Poly(ethyleneglycol) (“PEG”) is an exemplary polymer that has been conjugated to polypeptides. The use of to PEG to derivatize peptide therapeutics has been demonstrated to reduce the immunogenicity of the peptides. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,337 (Davis et al.) concerns non-immunogenic polypeptides, such as enzymes and peptide hormones coupled to polyethylene glycol (PEG) or polypropylene glycol. Between 10 and 100 moles of polymer are used per mole polypeptide and at least 15% of the physiological activity is maintained. In addition, the clearance time in circulation is prolonged due to the increased size of the PEG-conjugate of the polypeptides in question. The methods disclosed by Davis et al. are chemical PEG-ylation methods.
The chemical modification of peptides, frequently results in an undesirable loss of peptide activity, which is attributable to the non-selective nature of the chemistries utilized to modify the peptide. For example, when the modifying group is a water-soluble peptide, e.g., PEG, the principal mode of attachment of PEG, and its derivatives, to peptides is a non-specific bonding through a peptide amino acid residue. Studies of conjugates of water-soluble polymers and interleukin-2 (Fisher et al., Br. J. Haematol., 82: 654 (1992)), granulocyte colony stimulating factor (Satake-Ishikawa et al., Cell Struct. Funct., 17: 157 (1992)), tumor necrosis factor (Tsutsumi et al., Br. J. Cancer, 71: 963 (1996)) and human growth hormone (Clark, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 271:21969 (1996)) have revealed that chemical PEGylation of these proteins decreases the in vivo receptor binding activity of the peptides.
In many chemical PEGylation methods, poly(ethyleneglycol) is added in an essentially random, non-specific manner to reactive residues on a peptide backbone. For the production of therapeutic peptides, it is clearly desirable to utilize a derivitization strategy that results in the formation of a specifically labeled, readily characterizable, essentially homogeneous product. A promising route to preparing specifically labeled peptides is through the use of enzymes, such as glycosyltransferases to append a modified sugar moiety onto a peptide.
Enzyme-based syntheses have the advantages of regioselectivity and stereoselectivity. Moreover, enzymatic syntheses are performed using unprotected substrates. Three principal classes of enzymes are used in the synthesis of carbohydrates, glycosyltransferases (e.g., sialyltransferases, oligosaccharyltransferases, N-acetylglucosaminyltransferases), and glycosidases. The glycosidases are further classified as exoglycosidases (e.g., β-mannosidase, β-glucosidase), and endoglycosidases (e.g., Endo-A, Endo-M). Each of these classes of enzymes has been successfully used synthetically to prepare carbohydrates. For a general review, see, Crout et al., Curr. Opin. Chem. Biol. 2: 98-111 (1998).
Glycosyltransferases modify the oligosaccharide structures on glycopeptides, producing specific products with good stereochemical and regiochemical control. Glycosyltransferases are used to prepare oligosaccharides and to modify terminal N- and O-linked carbohydrate structures, particularly on glycopeptides produced in mammalian cells. For example, the terminal oligosaccharides of glycopeptides have been completely sialylated and/or fucosylated to provide more consistent sugar structures, which improves glycopeptide pharmacodynamics and a variety of other biological properties. For example, β-1,4-galactosyltransferase was used to synthesize lactosamine, an illustration of the utility of glycosyltransferases in the synthesis of carbohydrates (see, e.g., Wong et al., J. Org. Chem. 47: 5416-5418 (1982)). Moreover, numerous synthetic procedures have made use of α-sialyltransferases to transfer sialic acid from cytidine-5′-monophospho-N-acetylneuraminic acid to the 3-OH or 6-OH of galactose (see, e.g., Kevin et al., Chem. Eur. J. 2: 1359-1362 (1996)). Fucosyltransferases are used in synthetic pathways to transfer a fucose unit from guanosine-5′-diphosphofucose to a specific hydroxyl of a saccharide acceptor. For example, Ichikawa prepared sialyl Lewis-X by a method that involves the fucosylation of sialylated lactosamine with a cloned fucosyltransferase (Ichikawa et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 114: 9283-9298 (1992)). For a discussion of recent advances in glycoconjugate synthesis for therapeutic use see, Koeller et al., Nature Biotechnology 18: 835-841 (2000). See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,876,980; 6,030,815; 5,728,554; 5,922,577; and WO/9831826.
Glycosidases can also be used to prepare saccharides. Glycosidases normally catalyze the hydrolysis of a glycosidic bond. Under appropriate conditions, however, they can be used to form this linkage. Most glycosidases used for carbohydrate synthesis are exoglycosidases; the glycosyl transfer occurs at the non-reducing terminus of the substrate. The glycosidase takes up a glycosyl donor in a glycosyl-enzyme intermediate that is either intercepted by water to give the hydrolysis product, or by an acceptor, to give a new glycoside or oligosaccharide. An exemplary pathway using an exoglycosidase is the synthesis of the core trisaccharide of all N-linked glycopeptides, including the difficult β-mannoside linkage, which was formed by the action of β-mannosidase (Singh et al., Chem. Commun. 993-994 (1996)).
In another exemplary application of the use of a glycosidase to form a glycosidic linkage, a mutant glycosidase has been prepared in which the normal nucleophilic amino acid within the active site is changed to a non-nucleophilic amino acid. The mutant enzymes do not hydrolyze glycosidic linkages, but can still form them. The mutant glycosidases are used to prepare oligosaccharides using an α-glycosyl fluoride donor and a glycoside acceptor molecule (Withers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,812). Although the mutant glycosidases are useful for forming free oligosaccharides, it has yet to be demonstrated that such enzymes are capable of appending glycosyl donors onto glycosylated or non-glycosylated peptides, nor have these enzymes been used with unactivated glycosyl donors.
Although their use is less common than that of the exoglycosidases, endoglycosidases are also utilized to prepare carbohydrates. Methods based on the use of endoglycosidases have the advantage that an oligosaccharide, rather than a monosaccharide, is transferred. Oligosaccharide fragments have been added to substrates using endo-β-N-acetylglucosamines such as endo-F, endo-M (Wang et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 37: 1975-1978); and Haneda et al., Carbohydr. Res. 292: 61-70 (1996)).
In addition to their use in preparing carbohydrates, the enzymes discussed above are applied to the synthesis of glycopeptides as well. The synthesis of a homogenous glycoform of ribonuclease B has been published (Witte K. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 119: 2114-2118 (1997)). The high mannose core of ribonuclease B was cleaved by treating the glycopeptide with endoglycosidase H. The cleavage occurred specifically between the two core GlcNAc residues. The tetrasaccharide sialyl Lewis X was then enzymatically rebuilt on the remaining GlcNAc anchor site on the now homogenous protein by the sequential use of β-1,4-galactosyltransferase, α-2,3-sialyltransferase and α-1,3-fucosyltransferase V. Each enzymatically catalyzed step proceeded in excellent yield.
Methods combining both chemical and enzymatic synthetic elements are also known. For example, Yamamoto and coworkers (Carbohydr. Res. 305: 415-422 (1998)) reported the chemoenzymatic synthesis of the glycopeptide, glycosylated Peptide T, using an endoglyosidase. The N-acetylglucosaminyl peptide was synthesized by purely chemical means. The peptide was subsequently enzymatically elaborated with the oligosaccharide of human transferrin glycopeptide. The saccharide portion was added to the peptide by treating it with an endo-β-N-acetylglucosaminidase. The resulting glycosylated peptide was highly stable and resistant to proteolysis when compared to the peptide T and N-acetylglucosaminyl peptide T.
The use of glycosyltransferases to modify peptide structure with reporter groups has been explored. For example, Brossmer et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,753) discloses the formation of a fluorescent-labeled cytidine monophosphate (“CMP”) derivative of sialic acid and the use of the fluorescent glycoside in an assay for sialyl transferase activity and for the fluorescent-labeling of cell surfaces, glycoproteins and gangliosides. Gross et al. (Analyt. Biochem. 186: 127 (1990)) describe a similar assay. Bean et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,059) discloses an assay for glycosylation deficiency disorders utilizing reglycosylation of a deficiently glycosylated protein. The deficient protein is reglycosylated with a fluorescent-labeled CMP glycoside. Each of the fluorescent sialic acid derivatives is substituted with the fluorescent moiety at either the 9-position or at the amine that is normally acetylated in sialic acid. The methods using the fluorescent sialic acid derivatives are assays for the presence of glycosyltransferases or for non-glycosylated or improperly glycosylated glycoproteins. The assays are conducted on small amounts of enzyme or glycoprotein in a sample of biological origin. The enzymatic derivatization of a glycosylated or non-glycosylated peptide on a preparative or industrial scale using a modified sialic acid has not been disclosed or suggested.
Enzymatic methods have also been used to activate glycosyl residues on a glycopeptide towards subsequent chemical elaboration. The glycosyl residues are typically activated using galactose oxidase, which converts a terminal galactose residue to the corresponding aldehyde. The aldehyde is subsequently coupled to an amine-containing modifying group. For example, Casares et al. (Nature Biotech. 19: 142 (2001)) have attached doxorubicin to the oxidized galactose residues of a recombinant MHCII-peptide chimera.
Glycosyl residues have also been modified to bear ketone groups. For example, Mahal and co-workers (Science 276: 1125 (1997)) have prepared N-levulinoyl mannosamine (“ManLev”), which has a ketone functionality at the position normally occupied by the acetyl group in the natural substrate. Cells were treated with the ManLev, thereby incorporating a ketone group onto the cell surface. See, also Saxon et al., Science 287: 2007 (2000); Hang et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 123: 1242 (2001); Yarema et al., J. Biol. Chem. 273: 31168 (1998); and Charter et al., Glycobiology 10: 1049 (2000).
Carbohydrates are attached to glycopeptides in several ways of which N-linked to asparagine and mucin-type O-linked to serine and threonine are the most relevant for recombinant glycoprotein therapeuctics. A determining factor for initiation of glycosylation of a protein is the primary sequence context, although clearly other factors including protein region and conformation play roles. N-linked glycosylation occurs at the consensus sequence NXS/T, where X can be any amino acid but proline.
The methods discussed above do not provide access to industrially relevant quantities of modified peptides that substantially retain the pharmacological activity of their unmodified analogues. Moreover, the methods do not allow for the site-specific conjugation of a modified sugar to a peptide or glycopeptide. Nor do the methods provide a means to prepare modified peptides that are glycosylated or glycoconjugated at non-natural sites.
The present invention answers these needs by providing hGH mutants that contain newly introduced N-linked or O-linked glycosylation sites, providing flexibility in glycosylation and/or glycopegylation of these recombinant hGH mutants. Moreover, the invention provides an industrially practical method for the modification of N- or O-linked mutant hGH peptides with modifying groups such as water-soluble polymers, therapeutic moieties, biomolecules, and the like. Of particular interest are methods in which the modified mutant hGH has improved properties, which enhance its use as a therapeutic or diagnostic agent.